El Tigre y La Gata Mística
by Chikyuukuma15
Summary: Hoy presentamos un nuevo capitulo de El Tigre las aven- un momento ¿quienes son las nuevas supervillanas de cuidad milagro? ¿traerán algo nuevo a esta historia? como revoltijos amorosos,problemas y muchas peleas.(todos tienen 16 años)
1. Chapter 1

_**El Tigre y La Gata Mística**_

**Hola como están bueno este es la misma historia pero sin los horrores ortográficos que tenía además de unos capítulos adicionales por qué me di cuenta que por una extraña razón se me borraron dos capítulos así que espero que les guste, y que le entiendan mejor pero antes unos puntos:**

**1. Solo subiré capítulos de estos cada semana en los días viernes o sábados.**

**2. Está muy cambiando la historia en sí, será la misma estructura pero mucho de los diálogos y escenas serán cambiados por que lo leí de nuevo y como que no me gusto así, que hice un montón de cambios.**

**3. Hago esto por qué voy hacer una continuación tipo crossover, con la nueva película llamada "El libro de la vida" no será mucho la aparición de esta pero si harán su presencia, aunque la historia lo pondré como no crossover y se publicara en cartoons-el tigre así más o menos será la cosa.**

**Bueno ya terminando los puntos y aclarando el asunto ya podemos continuar**

**Inner: ¿así que solo vas a subir un capitulo?**

**Si **

**Inner: que floja ya tienes todo la historia echa. **

**Remasterizar, cambiar, corregir, y poner ideas nuevas no es algo fácil sabes -.-U**

**Inner: lo que tú digas, ya comienza con esto.**

**Y-Y nadie me cree… bueno sin más interrupciones los dejo para que lean. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La cuidad milagro un lugar lleno de delincuencia esta es la historia de Manny Rivera mejor conocido como "El Tigre" hijo del afamado héroe "White Pantera" nieto del malvado supervillano "Puma Loco" primo de Raúl mejor conocido como "El Chita" amigo de Jorge conocido como "El búho". Que en ese momento estaban los tres amigos caminados para su escuela como todos los días de lunes a viernes.**

-¿Y si nos la pinteamos?- dice un chico de cabello negro y ojos café, tiene una camisa de manga larga con un dibujo de calavera en el centro de esta, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul marino y una botas negras.

-cállate Jorge, tenemos que ir a la escuela es nuestro deber- dice con aires de héroe un joven de cabello café y ojos verdad vestido con una camisa de cuandros color rojo la tenia desfajada, unos pantalones de mezclillas un poco rasgados y unas zapatillas rojas

-eres un buenecito Raul-

-es mejor ser un buenecito, que un bueno para nada-

-no de nuevo- **dice Manny, quien no ase falta presentaciones**.- no pueden durar un dia sin pelear-**Antes que Manny pudiera para la pelea se oyó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí. Manny lo tomo una señal para convertirse en**

- "El Tigre"-**viendo como sus amigos seguían paleando**- hey luego se arreglan tenemos que irnos-**estos lo ignorando así que un poco frustrado los tomo por las oreja y se los llevo**- ¡ahora!

Inner: oye ni siquiera fue un capitulo largo

No importa cuán largo sea si no esté bien redactado… además los estaba escribiendo a mitad de una clase sabes lo difícil que es escribir y poner atención al mismo tiempo

Inner: escribe la historia en tu casa

Mi casa opaca y absorben mi imaginación

Inner: ¿tarea?

Sip

Inner: ¬¬

Bueno como sea espero que le haiga gustado dejen rewies con comentarios construtivos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los chicos se fueron al lugar donde oyeron la explosión, donde se encontraron con tres chicas que estaban robando el banco de Cuidad Milagro**

-Ya tienen todo-

-Sí hay que apurarnos para evitar conflictos-

-Nadie va venir, a menos que sean muy idiotas como para enfrentarse a nosotras-

**En ese momento los tres chicos hicieron su aparición cada un transformado**

-dejen las bolsas con dinero villanas-

-¿has pasado mucho tiempo con mi papa últimamente Chita?-

-si ¿Por?-

-ya se te pegaron sus malas frases-**Una pequeña risa interrumpió la conversación de los dos.**

-Jaja si así habla él, no me quiero imaginar cómo habla tu papa-

-no lo hagas, no importas que frases vergonzosas te imagines no se acercaran ni un milímetro a las frases de mi papa-

-Hey ¿Qué es esto un café internet? ¡A acabar con ellos!-

-la chica de negro tiene razón- **dice búho para luego lanzarse contra ella.****Y así empezó la pelea patas y golpes se lanzaron intentando atinarle a su contrincante.**

-rayos, peleas bien chica de negro-le da una patada en el estomago mientras ella se defiende

-Ya basta con la chica de negro, yo también tengo un nombre por si no sabias-

-vale, lo que si no se es cómo te llamas-

-¿Qué nunca se informan de los supervillanos de afuera o qué?-

-no es que nos importe mucho-

-bueno chicas ya, hay que presentarnos yo soy La Gata Mística- **su traje consistía en un top negro con unos pantalones estilo ninja con un cinturón color azul oscuro, tenía una máscara, orejas y cola de gato, también tenía un collar de color negro con un piedra en forma de gato solo que era de color azul.**

-yo soy La Cuervo-**es su traje de la serie solo que tenía dos cinturones interconectados alrededor de su pecho.**

-y yo Oso Plateado- **su traje era similar a la de plata peligrosa, solo que este tenía mangas largas y también tenía una máscara en forma de oso.**

-y lo mejor es que terminemos esto de una vez que se nos hace tarde- **dice la gata para retomar su pelea ****contra los tres chicos pero cuando iban a golpearse sonó la campana de la escuela así que detuvieron la pelea y sin pensarlo los chicos se fueron corriendo a la escuela mientras que las chicas se escondieron en un callejo oscuro para des transformarse y se fueron al colegio.**

**Que les parecio bien, mal, pésimo dejen sus comentarios por favor si.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están espero que bien sé que eh faltado mucho pero es por vacaciones de invierno y porque no tenía internet ya que me fui de viaje, así que espero que no se molesten por eso y de nuevo lo siento por el retraso.**

-dialogo-

-_pensamiento-_

**Narración**

**En la escuela Leone, se nota entrar tres chicos con la respiración agitada a su salón de clase.**

-me podrían decir por que llegaron tarde-

-ah bueno es que teníamos que- **empezó diciendo Manny mientras miraba a todos lados para que lo salvara de esta situación hasta que se le prendió el foco**- teníamos que ayudar a mi Granpapi… coooon con con ¡una cosa! si eso con una cosa**-Sus amigos lo miraban con cara de WTF.**

-mmm está bien pero para la próxima no lleguen tarde-

-¡si maestra!- **Pasaron al salón para sentarse en los lugares correspondientes que eran los últimos.**

-¿en serio Manny, "una cosa"?

- Jorge tiene razón, hasta yo invento mejores escusas-

-funciono sí o no- **En ese momento entraron tres chicas **

- Maestra ¿podemos pasar?-

-Así se me había olvidado, jóvenes estas señoritas nos acompañaran el resto del año escolar por favor preséntese-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrea-**Se presentó una chica de cabello castaño sostenido en una coleta alta y ojos color negros, su vestimenta consistía en unos libáis pegados con una camisa de tirantes color plateado con brillitos tenía un poco de maquillaje, solo delineador de ojos y un brillo labial.**

-yo soy Zoe-**Le siguió un chica de cabello negro suelto con ojos color morado su vestimenta consistía en un falda color negro con una camisa sin mangas con cuello de tortuga negra con detalles morados, usaba un delineador que era más remarcado y un lápiz labial morado**

-Buenos días mi nombre es Frida- **su vestimenta era igual como en la serie, solo que tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje y delineador que resaltaba sus ojos y no se podría olvidar de sus infaltables googles (no sé cómo se escribe si está mal por favor díganme)**.**Al presentarse capturaron toda la atención del salón tanta masculina como femenina y nuestros tres chicos no se escapan de eso.**

-_rayos que hermosa es Frida, pero se me ase vagamente familiar ¿dónde la habré visto?-_

-_es bien guapa Zoe me pregunto si tendrá novio, por favor que no-_

-_OMG, un momento cálmate…. Bueno ya, será mejor que te prepares Andrea porque te voy a atrapar-_

**Comentarios por favor no me dejen colgada **


End file.
